


make it good and take you there

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Relationships, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Coital, Puppy Play, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jackson does so much –toomuch, if you ask Jinyoung – and he deserves to not have to think about it for a while. If that means submitting, being Jinyoung’s pet for a couple of hours, then so be it.





	make it good and take you there

**Author's Note:**

> well. i guess it's puppy time again!!! fanfiction is nothing if not blatant wish fulfillment

The room is very still, and very quiet. It feels like time has stopped, like the air is static, like nothing should exist outside of these four walls.

And in this moment, nothing does. The scene is over, but Jinyoung’s focus is still entirely on Jackson and what he needs and how best to take care of him. He’s the centre of Jinyoung’s world right now as he lies there in the middle of the bed, deep in that perfect, blissful headspace if Jinyoung’s reading his body language and expression right. Good. That’s the goal of this, after all: to take Jackson there, to make him feel good, to get him to forget what’s stressing him out. More than anything, to give him a break. He does so much – _too_ much, if you ask Jinyoung – and he deserves to not have to think about it for a while.

If that means submitting, being Jinyoung’s pet for a couple of hours, then so be it. Jinyoung will shoulder that responsibility, and he enjoys it. The sex is good, for one, and the trust that’s displayed between them is invaluable. So, so precious. In Jinyoung’s eyes, it’s the most important thing.

Jackson’s eyes are still closed, and his breathing is even. He looks so at peace and Jinyoung doesn’t want to disturb that, but he has to interact with Jackson in order to clear everything away, to take care of Jackson properly. Gently, Jinyoung touches a hand to the inside of Jackson’s thigh, his palm steady against the smooth skin.

“Hey,” he says, soft, and Jackson’s eyes open to look up at him. Jackson’s still far away, Jinyoung can see it, but there’s an awareness there, too. He’s coming back to himself, slowly but surely. “Can I clean you up?”

There’s a moment of nothing – more stillness and silence – but then Jackson nods, closing his eyes again as he leans his head back against the pillows behind him some more and smiles.

“Good,” Jinyoung tells him, reassuringly stroking Jackson’s thigh. “Good pet, good puppy. I’m not going anywhere, OK?”

He removes his hand and gets off the bed, grabbing some wipes and two bottles from his nightstand – one of water, one of oil. It doesn’t take long, but he still doesn’t take his eyes off Jackson for a moment.

Jackson stays relaxed, completely blissed out. With his head tilted back the way it is, it’s like he’s showing off the collar around his neck, so proud of the fact that he’s Jinyoung’s even if no-one else is here to see it. The leash is still clipped to it: getting rid of it will be one of the first things Jinyoung does. It serves its purpose well during a scene, but it just gets in the way of aftercare. If Jackson wants to keep the collar on, though, he’s more than welcome to. (And Jinyoung’s secretly hoping that he will.)

Back on the bed now, Jinyoung settles between Jackson’s thighs again. Jackson senses it and spreads his legs further, giving Jinyoung a better view of the plug in his ass, the fluffy tail attached to it. That will come out soon, but not now. Jinyoung’s got other things to do first.

He uses the wipes to clean away the come on Jackson’s chest and stomach, both Jackson’s and his own. Jackson sighs at the touch – cool and damp and refreshing – and the remaining wet wipe is used to get rid of sweat. With anyone else, Jinyoung probably wouldn’t bother, but if there’s one thing that Jackson during sex has in common with Jackson during concerts it’s that they both sweat an awful lot.

Even after just that, Jackson looks cleaner, looks more refreshed. He smiles up at Jinyoung, eyes open again, and Jinyoung can’t help but smile back.

“Good?” Jinyoung asks, reaching over to unclip Jackson’s leash from his collar, and Jackson nods in response.

“Good,” he says, taking the water bottle Jinyoung’s holding out to him. “Thanks.”

Jinyoung waits for Jackson to have a drink before taking it back and setting it down on the bed. Next, he picks up the oil. “Turn over for me,” he says, and Jackson does.

Jackson isn’t alert on all fours now, isn’t presenting himself for Jinyoung like he was earlier. He’s just relaxing against the sheets on his front, pressing his cheek to the duvet. He’s a beautiful sight, and it’s only enhanced by the plug inside him and the fact that his ass is all marked up from Jinyoung spanking him. Just seeing Jackson like this has Jinyoung’s hand aching a little at the memory. It felt so good to give Jackson what he asked for, what he wanted. To take care of him like that.

And now, Jinyoung’s taking care of him again. Just – differently. Putting him back together after taking him apart, careful and loving and warm.

Jinyoung gets a hand on Jackson’s hip to hold him steady, ready to use the oil to soothe the redness from the spanking, but Jackson hisses when Jinyoung touches the flesh of his ass.

“Sorry.” Jinyoung gives Jackson’s thigh a light squeeze. “Tell me if it hurts, yeah?”

There’s a grunt from Jackson – him showing that he understands – and so Jinyoung gets to work. He pours some oil out and gently rubs it into Jackson’s skin, making sure not to hurt him. Even if Jackson’s still sore afterwards, it puts Jinyoung’s mind at ease to know that he dealt with the worst of it.

If anything actually hurts, Jackson doesn’t say anything, so Jinyoung assumes that it doesn’t. The only sounds are contented hums as Jinyoung massages the oil into Jackson’s ass, making sure not to touch the plug’s fluffy tail with his oily hands.

“One moment,” Jinyoung murmurs when he’s done, heading back to the nightstand to retrieve a tissue for his hands. He goes back to the same spot behind Jackson and gives Jackson’s tail a friendly tug. “I’m going to take this out now. Is that OK?”

“Go ahead.”

Jinyoung wraps a hand around the base of the plug and slowly, carefully pulls it out of Jackson. As it comes out, Jackson gasps, almost a groan, low and breathy, so similar to the noises he was making when the plug went in. Jinyoung does his best to cast that from his mind: the sex has come and gone. The only thing Jinyoung should be thinking about now is taking care of Jackson.

The tip of the plug comes out, and Jackson’s empty. Jinyoung can’t not glance down at Jackson’s hole, stretched out and on display. He might not be poised, might not be holding a position for Jinyoung, but he still looks so good. Even just his ass shows how good he’s been: the spanking he took, the stretch from the plug being inside him. Jinyoung smiles, satisfied, and sets the plug on the nightstand to be cleaned later.

He stays closer to the top of the bed now, reaching out and stroking a hand through Jackson’s hair. Jackson sighs and leans into it, his face still pressed to the sheets.

“Look at me,” Jinyoung says, his voice as gentle as he can make it, and Jackson does, lifting his head and blinking up at Jinyoung. “There. Can you sit up for me?”

They end up sitting back against the pillows, Jackson’s head against Jinyoung’s chest. His body is so warm against Jinyoung’s, and his hair is so soft against Jinyoung’s skin. How calm he is is tangible and it makes Jinyoung relax, too. Jackson isn’t the only one who did well today: Jinyoung did a good job for him as well.

Jinyoung finds his eyes drawn to Jackson’s neck, to his collar. It’s black leather studded with silver, and there’s a d-ring for the leash to clip on to. Sometimes, Jinyoung knows, Jackson will use a shorter chain than the ones he wears the most often as a collar of sorts – something to make him feel more grounded and steady if he needs it – but this is the real thing. Jinyoung’s hand moves to the back of Jackson’s neck, resting on the leather.

“Do you want it off?”

Jackson shakes his head. “Maybe later,” he says. “If I have a bath.”

“I could run you one,” Jinyoung says immediately. He thinks about it: drawing the bath, filling it with bubbles, sitting in the bathroom and watching as Jackson lets his muscles soak, even more relaxed than he is now. “If you want.”

“Later,” Jackson repeats. “But thanks.”

Jinyoung hums and acknowledgement and moves his hand to Jackson’s hair. It’s all about keeping Jackson calm now. All about making sure that his drop from this headspace back into reality is a gradual, gentle one.

“Good boy,” Jinyoung finds himself saying, because he knows Jackson wants to hear it. “You took everything so well for me. Such a good puppy, Jackson-ah.”

Jackson nuzzles into Jinyoung’s chest some more, trying to hide his smile. He’s so at ease right now, so content to just belong to Jinyoung and nothing more. To be able to let everything else slip completely from his mind except the knowledge of what it’s like to be held like this.

“You’ve been good to me too,” he murmurs against Jinyoung’s chest after a moment, and really, that’s all Jinyoung needs to hear as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
